23 de septiembre
by Sweat Blueberry
Summary: Si me adelante pero no me podía resistir. Bueno aquí esta un summary: Recuerdo el día en el que te conocí, fue un 23 de septiembre...


Te conocí era un día de otoño, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer… **23 de septiembre**.

El día de mi cumpleaños, estaba solo paseaba por el parque, aclaraba mis ideas, pensamientos y ansiedades y fue cuando te vi…

Traías tu cabello recogido en una hermosa coleta y tu típico listón rojo, una falda escocesa, un abrigo rosa y tus ojos rosas acompañados de la más hermosa sonrisa.

Sentí un salto en mi corazón.

Llegue a mi casa, mi mundo ya giraba a tu alrededor.

Te dibuje, tus ojos, tu rostro, tu sonrisa ahora plasmados en mi libreta, te volviste mi musa, te volviste por el cual escribo estas palabras. Tanto fue mi aprecio y deseo de volverte a ver que te tengo pintada en mi pared.

El lunes fue cuando mi corazón estallo, te vi abrazada con otro, un joven de lentes y de cabellos rojos.

Lagrimas rebeldes salían de mis ojos y recuerdo lo que el dolor me llevo a hacer…

Me corte el antebrazo.

Y cada vez se fue acercando a la muñeca pero no llego ahí, te vi llorando en la banqueta, el chico te había sido infiel y los descubriste en el día de tu cumpleaños, un **17 de octubre** y el con otra, se había olvidado de tu nacimiento y ahí estabas tú…

Sola, triste, molesta y… destrozada.

Empezamos a ser amigos y una amistad surgió tan hermosa como el primer capullo al sol, recuerdo los consejos de mi hermano menos el rubio que se quedó con aquella rubia que era tu amiga.

Que si te quiera conquistar te hiciera reír y así lo hice, pero mientras más reías…

El que se enamoraba era yo…

Fue otro **23 de septiembre** en el cual te abrí mi corazón y tuve una grata sorpresa…

No solo yo me había fijado en ti, sino que también tú en mí. Fue cuando recibí mi primer beso, yo era el joven nerd de la clase y el cual nadie se había fijado, hasta que llegaste tú.

Tus labios tenían ese calor que todavía tienen hasta hoy que me hacen vibrar y temblar, fue el mejor momento de mi vida, el día en que me presentaste a tus padres fue tenebroso, ellos serios y yo ahí con mi única arma y lo único que podía decir. Que yo te amaba.

Que estaba triste y fue cuando llegaste; que cuando andabas con otro o te le acercabas a otro, yo comenzaba a llorar; que cuando te vi llorar, llore contigo y que cuando te bese… jamás se me borro la sonrisa que tenía.

Tras mucho pelear y defender nuestro amor fue cuando me dieron el sí y podíamos salir.

Pasaron 2 años.

Fue cuando paso el accidente, tus padres nos abandonaron.

Recuero el sonido, estaba escuchando las noticias y lo pasaron y tu solo tocaste a mi puerta y salí corriendo a abrazarte. Te dije que jamás te abandonaría, que estaría siempre a tu lado, que todo los problemas que pasaran yo estaría ahí… y así fue no te abandone y no te he abandonado.

Llego la boda de Butch y Kaoru, fuimos los padrinos, te veías tan hermosa en tu vestido rosa pastel. Fue cuando Miyako atrapo el ramo y a Boomer le dio un sí. La boda se celebró al año siguiente.

Fueron 4 años.

4 años en los cuales estuve contigo y fue hasta el quinto que llegó a lo más importante y a mi sueño de siempre. Nuestro gran pasó. Recuerdo en que estaba nervioso y fue cuando entraste y te vi en tu vestido de novia. Tan hermosa…

La luna de miel fue algo que jamás olvidare, fuimos a París. La ciudad del amor, la ciudad de nuestro amor, te hice mía por primera vez. Nuestro amor parecía no dar frutos hasta aquel 14 de febrero en el cual nuestras bendiciones llegaron al mundo. Nuestras dos gemelitas, una tenía sus ojos rojos sangre como los míos y otra los orbes rosas como los tuyos. Pero no fue todo 3 meses después llego nuestro ángel, un niño parecido a mí pero con algo que es tan característico de ti…

Tus hermosas pecas…

Fuimos envejeciendo, viendo crecer nuestros nietos, se parecían a ti pero con una actitud de mí, serios y estudiosos unos y otros desmadrosos y divertidos. Jamás te conté pero el 23 fue mi número favorito, fue el día en el que te conocí y el día en que fuimos algo más y el día de nuestra boda, pero también se volvió el número que más odie.

En ningún momento me separe de ti, jamás me fui de tu lado como lo prometí…

Pero fuiste tú la que se fue.

Fue un **23 de septiembre**…

El día en que te vi…

El día en que me enamore de ti…

El día en que fuimos algo más…

El día de nuestra aventura…

El día en que te fuiste con tus padres…

El día en que me dejaste solo.

Hoy **24 de septiembre** es el último día en el que te podre en carne y hueso, te pusieron un abrigo rosa y una falda escocesa rosa. No se pueden ver tus ojos rosas y tu típico listón rojo ya está puesto en tu cabello. Por más que quisiera negarlo pero…

Sigues igual de hermosa…

Como el día que te conocí, pero solo que hay arrugas en tu rostro y no sonríes. Descansas…

Lamento si ya no puedo caminar, pero mis piernas están muy desgastadas y no puedo caminar.

De tanto seguirte.

De tanto ayudarte.

De tanto perseguir a nuestras bendiciones.

De tanto sufrir, por no tenerte aquí.

Me lleva nuestro nieto, en una silla de ruedas, me he negado a soltar y mostrar lo que tengo en mi mano.

Te están metiendo a la fosa, lagrimas resbalan por mi rostro.

Empiezo a gritar

PERDÓN SI TE FALLE, PERDÓN SI TE LASTIME PERDÓN SI TE HICE ALGO MALO, PERO NO ME OLVIDES, POR QUE SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO, TE AMO Y SIEMPRE TE AMARE HASTA EL FIN DE MIS DÍAS

No sé si fue producto de mi imaginación pero escuche un susurro, que dulcemente me decía -perdón si te falle, perdón si te lastime perdón si te hice algo malo, pero no me olvides, porque siempre te he amado, te amo y siempre te amare hasta el fin de mis días-

Sonreí.

Taparon la fosa se fueron y cuando estuvimos solos abrí mi mano.

Un listón rojo…

Rojo, como tus labios.

Rojo, como el color de las rosas

Rojo, como nuestra pasión.

Rojo, como el listón del día en el que te conocí.

Rojo, como aquel **23 de septiembre**.

* * *

><p>RRBZ y PPGZ: Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti<p>

Yo: Awwww se acordaron

Brick: ¡obviamente que sí!

Yo: un pastel soplaré las velitas

Boomer: Ahora pide un deseo

Yo: Que sepan de este fanfic y te tenga muchos reviwes y muchos fav.

Momoko: Por cierto de que pareja era este fan fic?

Yo: ¿no sabes aun?

(Brick se sonroja)

Boomer: Bueno nosotros te tenemos un regalo

Yo: un mini dragón Chimuelo

Butch: Bueno aunque me critiques ya sabes que eres una buena amiga

Miyako: jajaja por cierto quiero un fanfic de los Azules porque ya es mucho rojo

Kaoru: No te olvides de los verdes y se supone que es tu color favorito

Butch: por cierto, cuando es tu cumpleaños

Boomer: es la fecha del título y la que más se repite de todas

Kaoru: Bueno ya saben de qué pareja es

Miyako: si es la pareja…

* * *

><p>ANUNCIO DE TV.<p>

Si sabes de que pareja es este fanfic déjalo en los reviwes

FIN DEL ANUNCIO

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo por ahora! Feliz cumpleaños a mí, feliz cumpleaños a mi (forever alone) ok ya<p>

Espero que les haya gustado

Nos leemos luego

Sweat Blueberry

#SweatBlueberryinspirada


End file.
